narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Talisman
Lindworm.jpg Baku.jpg Chakra Talismans represent the basis of Zuigakure's monetary system. They serve as a method of storing, blending, and trading specialized chakras. This system has brought about an era of unprecedented prosperity within the Land of Whispering Bone, the likes of which remains unrivaled anywhere in the shinobi world. Origin Created by Shodaime Oyabun when he shed the nation's conventional feudal structure, instead organizing his peoples around a more capitalist based system. Circumstances surrounding his invention of this style of currency remain shrouded in mystery. What is currently known is that this monetary system resulted in the highest standard of living in the Shinobi world. Initially its critics expressed severe skepticism that chakra could serve as money, due to it's consumption, which circumvented its widespread adoption. However, Shodaime Oyabun demonstrated that its infinitely renewable essence served to neutralize its consumable nature. Furthermore, the Oyabun rendered the monetary system as a decentralized currency to be minted by any competent entity according to standardized protocols, instead of by a government agency. When these protocols are properly observed the monetary unit remains uncounterfeitable and secure. The Oyabun saw that Reifu possessed six properties that made it suitable as a monetary store of value: * Scarcity: produced only by shinobi and ninja animals. * Fungibility: all units remain interchangeable, commodity like. * Divisibility: units are easily divisible into fractional quantities * Durability: Once minted, unit survives indefinitely under diverse conditions * Transferability: the units can be easily transferred between owners * Inexhaustibility: chakra remains the most renewable resource in the shinobi world Due to these and other factors, Reifu became the world's defacto reserve currency without being backed by any political entity. The Land of Whispering Bone was uniquely positioned to corner the market in chakra based currencies due to their industrial practices of ninja animal husbandry and chakra metal production. For these reasons, even foreign nations came to peg their currencies' rate of exchange to the value of the Reifu. Implementation Chakra talismans consist of metals with an affinity for specialized chakra inscribed with seals capable of storing a set amount of that chakra. A rare chakra bearing metal produced only by Zuigakure is forged into talismans resembling blank gold and silver coins. Craftsmen seal the specialized chakras from creatures such as lindworms or baku into the talismans, creating Heaven (lindworms) and Earth (baku) talismans containing powerful yin and yang chakras respectively. The craftsman completes this process upon inscribing on the talisman a seal represented by an animal pictogram, which identifies the type of chakra sealed within. A heaven talisman containing yin chakra features a flying animal on its faces. An earth talisman containing yang chakra displays a grounded animal on each side. Some coins have heaven pictorgram on one side and earth on the other. These contain both kinds of chakra and can be used for normal ninjutsu or light plus dark jutsu. Once sealed these talismans become the currency traded, hoarded, and utilized across the Land of Whispering bone. There are also talismans containing set amounts of natural energy not featured here. Once in this form talismans can readily be combined to create hybrid talismans capable of storing different types of specialized chakras. Security Talismans exhibit the property of ownership. Only a shinobi with the requisite key can unlock a talisman to bring forth its chakra. Without this key the chakra remains sealed within and out of the reach of any usurper. When a shinobi trades a talisman he transfers ownership of this key and the talisman to his trading partner. Once he completes the transaction the new owner takes possession, becoming the sole holder and operator of the key/talisman. Combat Usage Aside from its monetary value, a chakra talisman can be used as a battery to produce stored chakra during combat. While it could be compared to Tsunade's yin seal, it operates differently. Chakra talismans can be mass produced, as there is no need to focus chakra for an extended period of time. Denominations The basic unit of Zuigakure's currency is known as the Reifu. The Reifu is a totem that contains the necessary chakra to perform one A-rank jutsu or a variety of lesser jutsus. There are various denominations of this unit: fractions, ones, fives, tens, fifties, etc. Several are pictured here. There are also scripts, scrolls, and tattoos in which multiple talismans can be sealed for ease of carry and/or concealment. Once minted, its natural properties render it suitable to function as a sound monetary unit. Category:Tools